Slender Fortress 2
by Metropolice
Summary: My new account. I'll be reposting the series here,
1. Chapter 1

**Slender Fortress 2: Chapter 1 Redux**

Metro-Police sat on his chair, looking at the television as it announced about some sort of virus.

"_Scientists are still taking samples from infected citizens, unfortunately using brute force on the panicked civilians" _The reporter spoke, while people in hazmat suits in the background were using needles on pale looking citizens.

He rolled his eyes as he watched. "Government should start handing out vaccines," he muttered to himself.

**Months later…**

Turns out, it didn't get better. Worldwide panic ensued as the unstoppable virus spread and killed thousands a day. Government began to collapse and the President himself died by the deadly virus's hands.

Metro ran as the crowd behind him was catching up to him. They were all running from the same thing: The infected citizens screaming for help, but it spreads like a flu, easier than bites.

Metro turned into an alleyway, as the panicked crowd passed by, oblivious of his move. He turned to walk away, but heard screaming and pleading, as an infected citizen spotted him and ran for him.

Metro activated his stun baton and put it on full charge. The woman tried to grab him, but Metro jabbed the end into her stomach. She started to shriek in agony as the electricity cooked her from the inside out. She convulsed and twitched as the volts reached the top of her head, and cooked her brain.

Even though Metro was completely covered by his uniform and mask, he could still smell the burnt flesh as he turned and ran.

Metro slowly woke up in the RV. He looked around and looked at everyone. he first glanced at Daddypancake.

Daddypancake, or Daddy for short. He was the main brains of the group, and is the calmest in bad situations. He owned the RV, and let the other three escape with him.

Metro then glanced at Mobius. He was cooler than most people. He panicked sometimes, but not much.

He finally looked at Sully The Sexmaster, or Sully for short. Sully had taken Metro under his wing as his 'sidekick' sort of thing. Metro looked up to Sully for most things.

The RV bounced along the road as the group rode farther away from the 'quarantined' city. The traveled for a long time, when finally Metro pointed out an old looking building. They pulled in, and decided to take shelter.

The RV pulled into the garage door attached to the building, and the door shut behind them.

They all got out and decided to explore.

"Oh dear, I sure do hope nothing attempts to RAPE us," Sully practically yelled.

"Look. Let's go that way, where those cars are. We could find some gas, and I could really use parts to fix up the RV," Daddy commented.

The group walked into a big area, where there were mutiple vehicles, which Daddy took apart for the gas, but mostly for the parts.

"Calm down pal, now isn't the time for 'Car Dissection'," Mobius said out of the blue.

Daddy didn't even acknowledge him, he was too busy with the RV.

Sully was walking over to an old rusty truck, when he noticed something on the ground. A document sat collecting dust. He picked it up, and showed it to Metro.

"Maybe we can get out of there with that," Daddy commented behind Metro.

"How?" Metro said nonchalantly.

"I've seen this this kind of system before," Daddy explained. "If we have enough of those documents, that door will open. It's a sort of security system some old buildings used. They would let a camera machine scan a certain amount of documents. Kind of like how some machines can scan eyes. You do realize we're trapped in here, correct?"

Metro looked down. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. But couldn't people just copy the papers and use them?"

Daddy nodded. "Exactly, which is why this buidling is so old. They probably shut down after too many thieves used that technique. Which is why we should find the documents."

Sully visibly brightened. "Then let's find these documents!"

The group split up to find the documents, so it would be faster.

Metro was jogging down a dark incline when he saw a tall figure.

"Sully?" Metro asked cautiously.

The figure turned and Metro saw it had no face, but it had a snazzy looking suit with a red tie. The creature also had tenacles coming from it's back.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going," Metro blurted as he ran away, and grabbed a document on his way.

Sully was walking with his flashlight lit brightly, lighting the darkened hallway. He kept going until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He bumped into a figure and shone his light into Metro's lenses.

"OW! Knock it off, he's following us!" Metro exclaimed.

Sully looked confused. "Who's following us?"

"A Slender Man! He has a really snazzy suit," Metro said excitedly. "But he wants to rape us! Like you said!"

Sully thought about it for a minute. He looked at Metro expectantly. "Should I summon the Five Floating Black Guys?"

Sully had 5 good friends, Metro saw him summon them once when they were surrounded by infected citizens. They took care of the crowd easily.

Metro shook his head. "This is OUR problem. Besides, Clayton wouldn't want to be bothered at this time of night.

Sully nodded. "How many documents have you got so far?"

Metro looked down at the document. "One so far, these things are hidden pretty well."

"Well, let's look for more, the quicker we find them, the quicker we get out of here."

"This is a bit too easy," Daddy thought out loud as he picked up a third document.

Daddy felt his vision shake, he heard a buzzing sort of noise. He turned and saw a white man dressed in a suit, he was causing the shaky vision. Daddy retreated, not planning to get familiar with the creature.

Mobius had 1 document, when he turned toward a hallway, and saw Slender Man staring straight back at him. He started to back away. "Oh not now, why can't you just piss off?!" He said out of the blue, and ran.

"No documents yet, stupid ass Slender Boy." Sully said kicking the wall out of annoyance.

Calm down man, we got time." Metro said as they searched for more documents.

Daddy was walking calmly after his last encounter with the Slender Man, and grabbed another dust covered document. He saw a bit of static, and backed off from the dark room he was about to enter. He backed off.

Metro and Sully were looking for more pages, when they heard some sort of shrieking noise.

"What was that?" Metro asked nervously, his garbled voice breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not find out," Sully said. "Still we should split up."

Metro nodded, and turned toward a hallway.

Daddy was walking up a sort of incline, and he heard a shriek. He didn't feel frightened, and kept walking. He reached the top of the incline and saw four statues of creatures, and passed them. There were four rooms with old computers lit up and running. They made a lot of noise, but it wasn't loud. Daddy was surprised that they were still in good condition. Apparantley the government didn't make a dick move and turn off the electricity. Daddy typed on the keyboard, and pressed a few buttons to show what the date was.

**September 11****th****, 1963**

Apparantley the government turned on EVERYTHING.

Daddy grabbed another document, and kept walking. He would check out these consoles later.

He made it down to the RV, and put his current stash of documents in the RV so he wouldn't have to carry them. He heard shrieking and climbed on top of the RV to get a look.

They were rotting. With a sort of crab like creature perched on their heads, blood everwhere. Their ribcages split open for a makeshift mouth. It opened and closed, sensing him.

They were about to pass, when they stopped, and turned. Out of nowhere, Metro had wandered back in. He hid behind a car, and waited for them to pass. The Zombies moaned and shrieked in pain as they limped across the indoor parking lot.

Metro perked up from the car, and jogged over to the RV.

"Nice to see you in one piece Daddy, any idea what those were?"

"No idea," Daddy said, watching them slowly shrink in the distance.

"How many documents left?"

"Two."

"I bet they're gonna be in horrible placement."

"Don't jinx it,"

"I don't plan too."

Sully was jogging down, looking for more documents. He heard a shriek, and turned to see a walking corpse with a crab looking thing perched on it's head making a beeline for him. Sully simply rounded a corner, and stuck his leg out when it got close enough. The Zombie slammed into his leg and hit the ground. Sully quickly jumped over the downed monster and jogged away as the Zombie struggling to get up.

Mobius kept walking, and heard a shriek. A loud shriek. "Wow, I didn't know somone had a baby in here," he muttered sarcastically to himself.

He turned around a corner, and saw a rotting body walking around with a light brown creature humping where the head is. It saw him and charged at him full speed. He ran up the same deep incline Daddy had before, and went up. The Zombie had trouble getting up the incline, it was like trying to climb a slide with socks on; you kept sliding back down.

Mobius patiently waited for the Zombie to get to the top, then he slid down the incline. The Zombie tried to mimic his actions, but fell down and barrel rolled and hit the wall full force. Mobius chuckled, but the second Zombie came in and barreled after him, Mobius ran away.

**I don't need a gun, I've got you on the run! HERE I COME! You think that you can beat me….**

Metro had another Zombie chasing him,most likely intending to slice Metro in half with its razor sharp claws. He ran in fear of dying this soon.

**You're gonna crash and burn! I'm gonna eat your world! LOOK OUT! You know you can't defeat me!**

Sully crouch walked into a dark area with a sewer looking area and a pipe with water in looked at it curiously until he heard mutiple shrieks behind him. He turned and saw two Zombies staring at him, intent of killing Sully. He retreated and vaulted over a few crates. He missed the Slender Man, he worked a lot easier for the group.

**SAVE! YOUR! SOUL! You're gonna meet your maker! ICE STONE COLD! You won't break me! Knocked out cold!**

**No pain!**

**No pain!**

**Blow by blow!**

**Like a freighter train, never gonna stop me!**

**For sure, I'll show you no mercy!**

**No mercy!**

**No mercy!**

**Blow by blow!**

Sully vaulted over the crates again, the Zombies had gone around and cut him off, but they forgot about the crates, and both went the same way. The closest Zombie swung at him, but missed.

**You don't mess with me! You just wait and see!**

**LOOK OUT!**

**I don't wanna fight fair!**

Metro kept running. He saw it. A document! He grabbed it, but was punished by the Zombie. He felt claws dig into his back, it stung like crazy. He cursed and kicked the zombie away. The Zombie fell down and struggled to get back up.

Daddy had a Zombie in a security uniform looking outfit. The Zombie shrieked and moaned as it tried to catch Daddy. Daddy turned and punted the creature in the head. The Zombie flew back and hit a wall and stumbled to it's feet, still shrieking like crazy. He rounded a corner and waited for the Zombie to pass.

Sully finally lost the stupid Zombies, they searched around, moaning in confusion. He went for the RV, he knew once they found the last pages, they would head there.

Mobius saw the last document, he saw Metro grab the other one. He headed for the RV, hoping that everyone else the same idea.

Metro limped slowly toward's the RV with Daddy ahead.

"So we just gonna scan it?"

"That's the idea."

They finally arrived at the RV and put all eight documents infront the scanner. Daddy turned it on, and a light scanned the documents, and lit green for positive. The big garage door slowly opened, and everybody piled in the RV.

"Well, glad THAT'S over," Sully said, looking back at the shrinking building in the distance.

"Hopefully that's the last of the Slender Man and those weird Zombies."

Metro nodded and looked at whoever was reading this story.

"Something tells me, this is just the beginning."

**BAYUUUUUUUUUM! Slender Redux is done! THE reason why the fnaf chap is so long is it's a special. also, how can you make a story long that has to do with finding paper. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slender: Arizona**

**LOCATION: ARIZONA. 3 MONTHS AFTER VIRUS HAS SPREAD**

**T**he RV bounced along the bumpy road as Metro and the rest sat in the RV watching the building they just escaped from grew smaller in the distance. Turning his head, Metro walked up to the passenger seat to talk to Daddypancake. "Any good news?" "No," said Daddypancake, shaking his head. "Bad news, at that. We're gonna run out of gas in 4 hours." "So we need to find gas," Piped Sully, joining the conversation. "Yep."

**3 HOURS LATER…. **

"Look," Metro said, pointing out the window, "I see a tiny village! Maybe there's gas there!" Daddypancake looked, and shrugged. "Best chance we got," and drove towards the small village.

Sully took a glance at the place, taking in the view. It seemed it was one of those friendly villages where everyone knew eachother, and there was only one resturaunt. After arriving, DaddyPancake called out to the people in the back to get out. Metro noticed a sign while walking towards the village. The sign read: **"FREE GAS TO POOR FOLKS WHO ARE IN NEED."** "Guess a lot of people took advantage when the virus first broke out," Metro said, noticing the loads of abandoned cars near the entrance of the village.

"Well, let's check out that restaurant, maybe there is some food and supplies people might have left," Daddypancake announced. Sully began to notice that the sun was setting down, indicating night was soon going to be here. Mobius decided to search elsewhere in the village, discovering apartments and an empty pool. "Why did everyone leave? This seems like a protected place," Sully thought out loud.

Mobius saw a shining object reflecting off of the light from the vehicle. Inspecting Mobius discovered a gas can, and decided to excitedly tell the others. "So there is gas here." "Correct, what is so bad about that? You looked disturbed." "Why is the gas still here? Why are there so many empty cars back there? This seems to be too good to be true." Metro noticed a figure walking towards him. Thinking it was Mobius, he walked towards it, but noticed something was VERY wrong. The tall man had something in his hand. Some tool of some sort. _BZZZZZZZZZ…. "Fresh meat. I hunger for meat."_ And the man broke sprinting towards him. Metro turned and ran, shouting "RUN!" Everyone turned, and scattered.

**1/12 GAS CANS**

Grabbing another gas can, Sully snuck past the man he now knew as Frank the Cannibal. Noticing Metro distracting Frank and drawing him away, Sully opened the RV and put the gas can in the back. Deadly was still sleeping in the RV. _"Not like I can wake him now,"_ Sully thought, quietly closing the door.

Metro tripped and fell hard on the ground. Frank swung, but Metro kicked at his buzzsaw, then his legs. Frank stumbled and Metro took the chance and ran past Frank, who got up as quickly as possible and chased after Metro. Frank then looked around. Where had the gas masked meat gone? Frank began muttering, and headed towards the next closest target; Mobius.

**2/12 GAS CANS**

Daddypancake was currently hidden from Frank, only to notice a shining gas can near a boulder. Sneaking, Daddypancake quietly picked up the gas can and headed towards the RV, which had its lights bright in the pitch black of night. After putting the gas can in the RV, Daddy heard feet coming towards him at a high speed. Ducking out of instinct, he dodged Frank's buzzsaw and began running, with Frank not too far behind. Metro reached for another gas can, but heard the buzz of Frank's saw, and turned to see Daddypancake running away from the gaining Frank. Metro got an idea. A foolish idea. An idea that would save Daddy from becoming Frank old boy's next meal. Hiding, Metro positioned himself where he could see the chase but they couldn't see him. Daddy was running out of energy, his adrenaline was wearing out. He was about to give up, but noticed a masked figure hidden behind the boulders. He knew who that was and ran towards him, with Frank turning after him. Metro watched Daddy rush past, and immediately put out his leg after Daddy passed him.

Frank was gaining on this smaller man, he knew he had caught his next meal. Frank noticed his prey was heading for some boulders. _"Why is he going there?" _Frank thought. It was a dead end. Frank was a few feet away as his prey passed the boulder, Frank saw a leg stick out, realized with horror it was a trap, and tried to slow down. He was going too fast and hit the leg and flew a few yards forward, and skid on the ground, scraping everywhere on his body. In his daze Frank saw the 2 figures run away, most likely intent on finding those gas cans. Frank was PISSED. Most of his prey ran when they found out, but were hunted quickly after. Frank had set the perfect trap in these times, Free gas would grab everybody's attention during the virus outbreak. Frank was proud of himself of making this trap, the meat was literally walk to him, for him to eat. But this group…they were smart and definitely persistent, he would give them that. But after being tricked, he was no longer playing games. They needed to die.

Mobius had found multiple gas cans, thanks to Metro and Daddypancake's interference with Frank, he had found most of the cans while they distracted Frank. Waking up Deadly, informing him what was going on. Deadly had silently agreed, then got out of the RV Intending to get some gas cans.

**10/12 GAS CANS**

"I see the last one! Get everyone into the RV! I got this one," Metro called after Daddy, who had the 11th gas can. Metro watched everyone pile in the RV and turned towards the last gas can, but failed to notice a sneaking Frank behind him. Metro grabbed the gas can, then hurried towards the RV. Metro felt something cut his leg, after hearing a very familiar buzzing sound. But carrying the heavy can of gas, Metro couldn't react in time, costing him a very nasty but precise cut in his leg. He fell down and in his blurred vision saw Frank closing in for the kill.

Frank had finally caught the masked one. He had been carrying a gas can, costing his speed and agility.

"_What a fool,"_ Frank thought to himself while walking towards the injured prey. Buzzing his saw for intimidation, Frank stopped at the masked man's side. He almost laughed as his prey begged for mercy.

Raising his saw, Frank was about to finish the man off but heard a deep voice begin to speak behind him.

"_Pootis." _Frank turned and saw a big man who looked very muscled, had huge hands, but out of all the things, he had a bird head. A bird head. _"What is that thing?" _Frank wondered to himself but cockily walkd towards the thing. He would eat this thing first. It was a long time since Frank had had any chicken, or bird for that matter.

Deadly easily dodged the buzzsaw as Frank swung at him, screaming widly. Deadly caught Frank's arm with ease, and began squeezing. There was a satisfying _crack _sound, and Frank screamed in pain. Frank quickly switched the buzzsaw to his good right arm,k and Deadly pulled out his broken staff. Frank swung, but making sure not too far in Deadly's hand range. Deadly deflected the saw by hitting the handle part of the saw, so his staff would not be damaged by the blade.

Frank was amazed, and terrified of this creature it had amazing brute strength, and was very good at parrying off his saw. He was becoming overwhelemed, and the saw flew out of his grasp. Frank felt a massive fist punch into his chest and felt a rib or two break as he fell on the ground, defeated. Frank began to beg, but was silenced as the bird man began to speak. _"Heavy, will now lay eggs in your mouth."_ Frank was petrified. He was gonna do WHAT? He didn't know if the bird man was serious, but screamed anyway when he saw the bird man reach for him, but then he was gone. Frank lied on the ground, too exhausted to stir. He lifted his head a little, and saw the bird man assist the masked man back to their vehicle, and saw the last gas can was in his other hand.

As Deadly began to reach, he heard a voice call to him: "Deadly come on! Grab the gas can and Metro and let's get the hell out of here!" "Pootis." Deadly said, grabbing the last gas can and helping Metro to his feet. Even if Metro's eyes were blocked by his visor, Deadly could tell he was dazed, and paralyzed with pain. Thankfully not permanently, though. Helping Metro into the RV he placed the last gas can by the others and sat in the front next to Daddypancake. Sully, Mobius, and Hinomaru were helping Metro with his injuries. Hino had found some first aid kits in the apartments while they searched for gas cans.

Without Hinomaru, Metro would've bled out. Daddy pulled the RV out and drove away. "Well that was eventful," Sully quipped to break the silence, but turned to Deadly. "Deadly, you did kill him, right?" Deadly shrugged. " I hope you did. If he lives, maybe he will have learned his lesson." "Lesson?! He tried to eat us!" "Well, I hope death is a good enough lesson for you." "Yes, death for his lesson would satisfy me." Metro, from the blood loss, and stress from the argument, decided to take a nap. It was a long ride to wherever they were going now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Swamp**

After traveling for days, the group finally arrived at a place to stay for a while. "Yay! This looks so much fun!" piped Starshine, their most recent addition. They didn't look at Star as part of the gang though.

Metro glared at Star and began to voice an argument.

"How is this fun? It's a swamp, you dolt. How in God's name can this possibly be fun you fa-"began, but was cut off by Daddypancake. "Let's just see if there is anything, or anyone else for that matter." Daddy declared. Hino and Deadly had split off saying they had 'Unfinished business" to do, so the group split up.

Metro and Sully were in a group of 2 as Daddypancake said. "Hey look! A page," Metro burst out a little

Too loudly. Sully looked at the drawing and recognized the person in the picture. Hentai tentacle rape

Thing! It was back and hungry for more Japanese anime teen girls. Metro was the first to speak about

Mr. Hentai, "How is it here? It had no transportation!" "Well, unless someone drew these for fun"

Sully began, " I'd say he is here." "How many teens has he gotten?" "God knows how many." "Oh.""yeh"

"JESUS CHRIST…. Is my Lord and Saviour" Metro yelled. But Sully was focused on something he saw.

It was big, fat, and green. It lumbered away from their location. "What was that," Metro piped up.

Breaking his thoughts, Sully answered; "I don't know."

Star bounced on her/his heels cheerfully as Daddypancake and Mobius grumbled in annoyance.

None of them had any idea what Star was, not even its gender. Its body represented that one of a horse.

But the head….it was disfigured and shaped oddly. "Hey look! Another page!" Star shrieked. "Yes"…

Mobius replied, "I see the dumbass page." "Maybe we should take it!" "And anger whatever lives here?"

"Yeah!" "Sure why not? We were doomed from the start," Mobius hissed.

"_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on go play…."_ "What w-was th-that?" Star blurted out. No

answer came though. Starshine looked and saw that Mobius was gone, he had probably kept walking,

oblivious that she stopped to listen to the random music that had played. She heard footsteps that were

getting closer and closer by the second. She turned and saw the thing that lived in this swamp. It was green, big and fat. It had weird looking ears that long and looked like horns. Its arms were reaching forward.

Mobius trotted along in the maze of a swamp, not noticing the second pair of clicking hooves that were

once following him. Then, he heard a scream and what sounded like a faint song playing….

"_Get paid, and all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars, break the mold."_ "Hey Star, is this the song

you heard?" Silence. Turning, Mobius saw that Starshine was gone. Where had he gone to? Had he left?

And why? The little brat seemed keen on staying with the gang. "Oh good, I'm on my own. Marvelous."

Sully jogged along with Metro in the direction he said had seen the creature went. Whatver it was, they

were going to find it. "Did you hear that?" Metro whispered. "Yeah, I heard a scream and a song."

"We gonna follow it? It may be the creature we are chasing" Metro pointed out, but then stopped.

Sully stopped as well. It was the screaming and the song. Getting closer and closer. Then they saw Star

gallop past them, then a big green ogre with its arms stretched out in pursuit of Star who was running

for his life. As quickly as they appeared, they we're gone. moments passed, and Metro and Sully looked

at each other for long moments. "We gotta go after him?" Metro finally said. "I guess so…." Sully said,

sighing. They turned, and ran after Star and the green ogre.

Daddypancake had been serperated from the group, but found Mobius again. Mobius was so focused on

what happened with Star he forgot Daddy was even there. Reunited,they decided to find Star and

everyone else. Picking up another page stuck on a tree, Mobius spoke his thoughts about the pages.

"Why are we picking the pages? What is the point?" Mobius finally blurted out. "Maybe it can weaken

whatever lurks here," Daddy answered cooly. Then they came along a dark mine. After thinking about it,

they decided to go in, there was no going back now. Daddy had built a flashlight himself just in case they

needed it. It flickered, then activated, creating a big bright light to guide them. Soon they were out of

the cave, finally. "Hey one of the pages are on the ground," Mobius observed, picking up a dirty page

from the ground. "They most likely dropped them," Daddy answered with no hesitation. After picking up

the page, they continued. Then they heard something. A faint song with galloping and three pairs of

footsteps headed their way. Spotting some rocks, they hid, preparing for whatever fate threw at them.

Star ran for his life, he didn't want to die here, not now. His boyfriend had been taken by that slender,

tall thing. He remembered his cries for help and mercy, as the man tore him apart. He wouldn't want

Star to die here, he would want him to live and keep going. But Star had ran out of adrenaline, stamina

gone. He headed toward a cave, the ogre still hot on his heels.

Metro and Sully had tripped on a tree root that came from one of the trees that sprouted up on the wall

rock thing. But it stopped them. They watched the ogre they now called Shrek, chase after Star.

"Damn, we lost him." Metro swore under his breath. He and Sully noticed Daddy and Mobius headed for

them. "What just happened?" Mobius finally spoke after they had stared for a few seconds.

Star was certain he had lost the beast. He wouldn't of minded cuddling with his boyfriend, if he hadn't of

died because of that THING. Slowing down, he turned only to be hit head on by Shrek himself. Why had

he only focused on Star? Shrek was flipped in the air, and hit the wall of the ravine, then slide down like

in the cartoons. Star was frozen in fear as Shrek got to his feet, looked at Star, and roared loudly,scaring

Star.

"_WHAT. ARE YOU DOING. IN MY SWAMP!"_

Gaining control of his muscles again, Star turned and ran, full of the emergency adrenaline his body gave

to him. He ran towards the caves, so maybe he could get back to the group, someone else needed to be

chased.

"Hey, is that Star coming back with Shrek?" Mobius asked for no apparent reason, because they all knew

the answer. They heard the song, clopping of hooves, and the heavy footsteps of Shrek. "I'm outta here"

Metro piped loudly. Then Sully was hit by Star. Star didn't do it by accident, he wanted Sully to be Shreks

rape toy. Sully knew that, because both have hated each other from the start. Shrek targeted on Sully,

and pursued.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?" Metro screamed in Star's face, who was content with his sin.

"I ran out of breath, silly! I needed someone to be chased, so I chose Sully. I'm sure he understands."

"You're treading on dangerous ground," Daddy warned. "Sully ALWAYS gets his revenge every time."

Star rolled his eyes and spat back, "He wouldn't dare. I'll buck him in his crotch! Stupid Sully."

Sully ran and ran. He wouldn't die here, not because that stupid pony had backstabbed him.

Star would learn VERY soon that he had fucked up BIG TIME. But first, escaping Shrek was the subject.

Shrek, for how fat he was, was pretty fast. Maybe he had taken adrenaline shots? A steroid filled ogre.

How delightful, NOT. He rounded a corner and saw a shed looking complex. That was his best shot, so he

entered. Shrek had lost the one they dubbed 'Sully'. Maybe he had hid behind one of those giant rocks.

Sully had almost laughed when he saw how dumbfounded Shrek was when he couldn't find Sully.

He looked everywhere, but no Sully. A snicker escaped, and Shrek looked up. Sully sunk under the table

as Shrek entered the mini complex. He watched as Shrek walked over to the table, and started to look.

Metro ran after Sully and Shrek after they split up as Daddypancake and Mobius with Star searched for

the remaining pages. Metro was PISSED. Star thought Metro was his best friend, but Metro didn't like

Star one bit. He would make sure Star would pay for his treachery. He arrived at a mini complex, and

saw Sully under a dark table with Shrek, bending down to grab Sully.

Before he knew what he was doing the words left his mouth.

"_Smelly ass ogre!"_

He saw Shrek turn, and ran right towards Metro, roaring. Metro turned and ran. Maybe Sully and the

rest pf the group would finally find the pages and get out of here. Shrek had speed, Metro would give

Shrek that. But years of pursuing citizens and rebels, Metro was quicker. He got some ground and found

time to hide in the cave behind some wooden planks. He had nightvision in his mask, so no flashlight

was needed. Heart pounding, he watched, and waited. Shrek began to search the area, checking under

openings in the cave walls and began to head toward Metro's hiding place. He stepped in the small part

of the cave, right in front of Metro. Metro charged, shoving a surprised Shrek to the ground. He ran.

Shrek was stressed that he had not got a single victim out of the group. He had a special interest in the

pony they called 'Starshine' . He would get Star, he was sure of it.

Metro ran and ran, he saw the group and bolted towards them. "We got the last page, let's go!"

They turned and headed for the van, then heard the music and the heavy footsteps. They all ran.

After turning a few corners, they saw the van. But Shrek was right there, one of them would have to

distract Shrek so everyone else could get in.

Star had an idea, an awful idea. But Metro would forgive him later for this. He used his magic to pick up

Sully, and throw him on the ground. Shrek saw him dazed, and sped towards him. 8 more seconds, and

Shrek would be on Sully. Enough time to start up the rickety RV._ "Metro will forget about Sully's death"_

Star thought to himself, as he turned only to be hit by a baton and shocked full of electricity, then to be

thrown on the ground. Star groaned, and looked up and saw two blue lights. Those were visors. Metro

had seen him do it. Star thought Metro got in first, he thought no one would see it. Star felt two large

ogre hands on him, and began to drag him away. Looking up, he saw in horror Metro and Sully. They just

stood, watching him. They didn't move to tell the others, or try to help. They turned, and got in the RV.

Star then was in a hut looking thing after waking up. He was positioned to be like a sex slave. He saw

Shrek come up to him and whisper in his ear….

"_Don't worry Donkey. It's all Ogre now."_

Star began to scream.

The RV bounced along the bumps in the road, everyone was exhausted, no one else noticed Star missing

yet. "Wow, that was close," Daddypancake spoke, breaking the silence. "Hey, where is Star?" Mobius

began to say. Metro was driving with Sully in the passenger seat, Daddy needed a break from driving.

Metro gave Sully a thumbs up, and Sully smiled. They would tell what happened to Star, just not yet.

"I think Shrek got him….." Metro said, trying to sound sincere as possible. No one said anything.

They didn't know Star for that long, so they didn't feel any sorrow. "Maybe we can visit his family in the

glue factory," Metro blurted out sarcastically. Daddy shrugged, and Mobius snickered. No one of

importance had been lost that day.


	4. Five Rounds At Freddy's

**Here it is Sully, just like I promised you! **

**LOCATION: slender_five_rounds_at_freddys**

The van pulled in the abandoned parking lot of the old pizzeria, bumping over the old broken stop sign in the process. "This looks like decent shelter," Metro commented while looking at the old restaurant. "Well, let's find out," Daddypancake said while hopping out of the RV and heading towards the doors.

"Oh dear, the doors are locked guys, LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME TO LEAVE." Mobius yelled. Daddypancake shot him a glare of annoyance, and proceeded to kick the door down. "Oh. Well that works too."

"Hey, this is a pretty nice place!" Metro exclaimed, seeing the condition of the restaurant. "Let's split up and explore this place," Daddy announced heading towards a hallway. "I'll take the kitchen I guess," Sully muttered, wandering towards the kitchen. "I'll check that closet with the decapitated heads!" Mobius announced quickly, racing towards the small room. "Well I guess it leaves the bathrooms to be explored," Metro sighed. Then he noticed a curtain with glowing stars, easy to see in the dimly lit building. He started towards it, interested in what resided in there.

"_Hey guys, I found a security room, I got access to a microphone hooked to speakers all over the place, I'll let you know if I find anything,"_ Daddy's voice suddenly announced, making the other 3 jump and stopping Metro from going into the curtains. Metro decided to jog towards the security room in fear of being alone.

Daddypancake was going through papers and junk from the drawers from the desk, when he noticed Metro trudging in the room. "Find anything?" Metro quietly asked. "Yes, also, I found something for you," Daddy replied. "You did? What did you find?" Metro eagerly inquired. Daddy handed him a pink plastic cupcake, with eyes. "Lel, it has eyes, they are looking at me," Metro blurted out. Daddy shook his head, and grabbed the mic.

"_Sully, Mobius, get in the security office, we found something."_

Sully and Mobius stepped into the office, eager to hear what Daddy had found. "It turns out they have security cameras, and they are still functioning," Daddy explained, flipping the cameras on. "What's that do?" Metro asked, hitting a green button. They heard the sound of a curtain opening and saw on the show stage, there was something.

"Are those… Robots?" Mobius asked. "I am a robot from the future," Metro mocked, moving his arms and waist robotically. "Do they still work?" Sully asked Daddy. "I don't know, give me a minute and I'll see what I can do. If we're gonna be here for a while, might as well need something to entertain us." Daddy said while he typed in the systems. It was about 10 full minutes but Daddy got the system back on, and they all headed toward the show stage to see what he did.

The four gathered towards the Show Stage and all the lights went off. "Hey!" Metro said, "What gives?" But was quickly silenced when the prerecorded announcer began to speak.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls, Fazbear entertainment is proud to present: Freddy Fazbear and friends!"_

And that said, the spotlights focused on the 3 animatronic characters.

"_Hey everyone!"_

"_Hello boys and girls!"_

"_Hi everyone!"_

The 3 animatronics looked at the four survivors, and began to introduce themselves.

"_I'm Chica, Let's eat!" _The yellow one said.

"_And I'm your best friend, Bonnie the Bunny!"_ The purple one continued.

"_And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear!"_ The brown one finished.

All 3 animatronics looked at the four, and lit up. _"Hello there little ones!"_ Chica cooed, _"What are your names?" _No one spoke, then Daddy piped up, "That one right there is Mobius," he told them. "And my name is Daddypancake, or Daddy for short." He continued. "I'm Sully the Sexmaster, the niggest of them all!" Sully said proudly. Then the animatronics looked towards Metro expectantly. "Um…..I'm Metro-Police." He finally said. _"Nice to meet you all!"_ Freddy said happily. Sully then noticed what Bonnie was holding. "Is that a guitar?" He asked Bonnie, pointing towards the instrument in the rabbit's arms. Bonnie smiled and said_ "Yes! The one and only Bonnie's guitar!"_ Bonnie presented proudly. Sully looked at it for a few seconds, and finally replied, "A guitar! You can kill a bitch with that thing!" "True dat," Metro agreed. Chica glanced at her plate, and noticed her cupcake was missing. _"Hey, anyone see my cupcake?" _she asked the group, looking hopeful. "Cupcake?" Metro asked. "Like pink and it has eyes?"

"_Yes!"_ Chica exclaimed, looking happy as can be. Metro pulled the cupcake out of his backpack, and handed it to her. He turned to talk to Sully, but was lifted up by Chica in a death hug._ "Thank you!"_ she exclaimed happily. "Don't mention it," Metro spoke as he was constricted. "So this is a pizzeria? You got any food left over?" Daddy asked the bear. Freddy smiled and said_ "Heh, that's Chica's business! She makes the pizza!"_ "Seriously?" Mobius piped up. _ "Yep! Best pizza out there!"_ Bonnie sang. "Hey, not meaning to prod, but what happens during the night?" Sully asked out of curiosity. Bonnie shrugged. _"We really don't know. Our servos lock up during the night, after 12:00."_

"Damn, these niggas need to stay up more," Sully whispered to Metro. "Please, I stay up five minutes past my bedtime. Thug life." Metro shot back. Daddy facepalmed. Mobius perked up from behind a table like a gopher. "Speaking of time, what time is it?" "Time for you to get a watch, scrub." Metro hissed like a snake, but snakes don't have hands.

"Well, it's to hazardous to go outside, you furry-bots or whatever don't mind right?" Metro piped up. Chica shook her head. _"Course we don't!"_ she said cheerfully. "Well," Daddy announced, "Guess we are gonna stay for now."

They group unpacked, and decided to get familiar with the place, exploring the basement through the hole in the back of the office. Metro decided to think out loud. "This can't be ALL the animatronics," he muttered to himself as he looked at a poster that advertised the pizzeria.

**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life! **

Below those words were the names of the animatronics, with a fourth scribbled out.

" _A fourth one! I knew it, maybe I can find it!"_ Metro thought to himself. He got up, and told the others about his find. Sully spoke first about this fourth robot. "Well, maybe he is behind that curtain," he said, pointing to the purple curtain dotted with stars. "My thoughts exactly," Metro agreed. They headed over to the curtain, and opened it. "Well Metro, looks like you're right for once." Daddy pointed out. Metro beamed. "Yeah, I knew I was right!" Sully looked at Metro and warned; "Don't get to cocky, Metro." "I'll get all the cocky I want." "Shut up asshole!"

"Knock it off guys," Daddy cut in. "I think this fox animatronic still works!" "Is that so?" Metro replied bitterly.

The foxy animatronic twitched and sparked till its eyes finally lit up, and turned to look at them.

"_AVAST, ME MATEYS! YAR HAR! IT'S ME FOXY THE PIRATE! WELCOME TO THE PIRATE'S COVE! FREDDY BEST BE GETTIN' BACK TO THE STAGE OR I'LL BE FORCED TO MAKE HIM WALK THE PLANK!" _it screeched.

"Ack, tone it down a little would you?" Daddy said while clutching his head from the headache.

Metro glared at Foxy. "Inside voices, dumbslut."

"_Foxy! Long time since I have seen you buddy!" _Freddy said joyfully, walking over to the animatronic fox._ "How's your Pirate Cove?" "Not too shabby me lad. Been workin fine."_ The animatronic Foxy replied. The Foxy looked at the group of survivors. _"Who be these lads? Me new mateys?"_ "We ain't your 'mateys', 'mate' we are survivors." Metro piped up. After names were introduced, everything was back to normal.

Sully read the clock. It read 10:30 P.M. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in his gut about midnight.

"Well, its almost midnight, to the office!" Metro cried, sprinting towards the office. Everyone else rolled their eyes and followed him. Daddy was the last to go, but was stopped by Foxy. _"Wait matey, be wary. We don't know what happens during ta night to us. Just warning ya matey."_ Daddy nodded, and headed towards the office.

**TIME: 11:55 P.M.**

Everyone settled in their sleeping bags, Metro dropped in through the large hole in the back of the office, because of how large it was. Metro grabbed his android and started playing music. Daddy slowly was disturbed by the sound of a song…..

_Nigga nigga bitch, nigga nigga. Nigga fried chicken watermelon, nigga, white women._

Daddy rolled over to the hole and whispered; "Metro!" Daddy saw a figure turning and saw the blue glow of his visors as they lit up. "Yeah?" "What kind of song is that?" "Swiggity swag." "What do you find so appealing about it? It's racist." "That's the joke." Daddy then heard loud patting, and saw Mobius rise up and quickly shut both doors, and grabbed the camera tablet. "What is it?" Daddy asked cautiously. "I saw the bunny! Creeping up on us." "Thanks for shutting the doors, I knew I couldn't trust those freaks." Daddy muttered. "Good thing we're all in here, wait, where's Metro?" Mobius wondered.

Daddy glanced down at the hole. "Metro!" He whispered. "Yeah?" "Get up here! The animatronics are hunting us!" Metro took Daddy's hand and he was pulled up from the hole. "Great, now do what we do?" "Watch the cameras," Sully answered from nowhere, flipping the camera. "I figured out we have limited power, so listen up. Metro, take the right door. Mobius, take the left! And I'll-" "I can get the camera." Sully finished. Daddy rolled his eyes. "U mad scrub?" Sully poked. "Just watch those cameras,"

Sully flipped through the cameras, and saw the chicken. It was in the Dining hall, mouth wide open, and staring at the camera. Creepy. "Where's the bunny?" piped Metro as he flashed the light occasionally. "He's in the backstage, where the heads are, remember that Mobius?" "Yeah, I even took a Bunny head!"

"Hey Metro I can see the bear in the shadows in your hallway," Sully called out. Metro leaned out the office and called out to the bear. "Hey Fuckboy! We can see you!" the bear quickly backed away, laughing heartily. If animatronics could be embarrassed, Freddy was definitely one of them.

"Wait a minute. Look! That fox is peeking out of the curtain, he's gonna make a run for the office!" "Relax Sully, he's just peeking right now, he hasn't even stepped out. He's not a problem. Yet."

"Uh oh, I can see the chicken in my hallway," Metro announced, seeing the giant feathered fiend stare at him with a gaping mouth as he peeked out of the office.

"Then get ready, she might make a move towards you," Daddy advised.

Metro hung his head sadly. "I thought she was gonna want the D." Sully patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Uh oh, Mobius, get ready. I see the fox out of his curtain," Sully warned.

A few minutes later, they heard pitter pattering, with the jaw open, hook open, and sprinting towards the office.

Sully jumped and slammed the left door closed with a shocked and confused Mobius standing there. They froze as they heard the fox banging on the door. Sully checked the camera, to see the fox had retreated to the curtains.

"Looks like furry bot went back to his cove," Sully observed.

"Hopefully for a while," Daddy said, looking down the hall.

"Well, where is the rabbit?" Metro asked worriedly.

Sully flipped through the cameras until he found Bonnie. "Found him, he's playing with himself in the Supply Closet."

Metro then pondered for a few seconds. "What about the chicken?" Sully flipped through until…

"Metro?"

"Yeah?"

"She's right outside, in the corner of your hallway."

Sully then heard the door shutting and Metro started talking.

"Nope, nope, nope, so much nope."

Sully watched the East Hall Corner as Chica twitched and spasmed while making jumbled sounds of mixed words. He then saw Freddy's head flash in front of him with words

**IT'S ME**

Sully shook his head and saw the hallucination was gone. He then focused on the camera, only to find himself getting tired.

"Need a break? I'll watch," Daddy said, letting Sully sit down from the hallucination.

"Close your door!" Metro yelled at Mobius, as Bonnie appeared in the door light with a gaping jaw. The door slammed shut right before Bonnie stepped in the office.

"That was closer than I would've liked," Sully said as he slumped against the back wall.

"I think Freddy's moving again," Daddy informed the group.

"What makes you so sure?" Metro wondered out loud.

"He's laughing again, he only seems to move when he laughs."

Then they heard dishes being thrown and moved faintly.

Mobius perked up. "The Kitchen?" he said curiously.

"I think it's Chica, she's not anywhere else," Metro observed, flashing his door lights and seeing nothing.

They heard the laughing again, then more dishes being thrown, and finally a jingle that sounded more like some sort of lullaby for babies. "That must be Freddy," Sully said. "So they are both in there, alone?" Metro said. "Bow wow chicka wow wow!"

"Not today mate," Mobius said to the bunny after slamming the door in his face.

After the bunny was gone, Mobius opened the door.

Metro glanced out and saw Chica one again, and closed the door. He spaced out, only to be brought back to reality by pitter patter. Metro realized with horror which animatronic it was, and turned to warn Mobius, but it was too late.

Foxy crashed into the room, screeching.

Metro, Sully, Daddy, and Mobius looked at each other, and turned to Foxy.

They teamed up on Foxy, and threw him out. Foxy was strong, but all four survivors overpowered him.

Foxy was thrown out, and hit the wall. He stood up to try to drag a single survivor out, but the door slammed in his face.

"At least it was only one that got in," Sully said. "If that chicken got in, we would've had no chance. And no Metro, she wouldn't want the D, before you ask."

Metro hung his head sadly.

"Well, get back to the doors and the camera then. We got no time for breaks, they don't wait."

Daddy flipped through the cameras, and saw the fox jumping back into his cove. And he watched as Bonnie looked at Foxy, and started to walk towards the hallway of Mobius's door. He glanced back at Mobius, who already noticed the bunny and started flashing the lights occasionally.

"Heh, dat chicken is in the kitchen again," Metro said as they all heard the clinking and clanging of pots and pans from Chica messing around with them.

"Hey Pancake." Daddy looked up at Metro who was staring at him.

"Are we gonna stay another night?"

Daddy shrugged. "Beats me, I'll let you figure out about the killer robots, if you enjoy that then knock yourself out."

Metro nodded, and went back to his door.

Daddy flipped through the cameras and stopped. Freddy was right at the corner, staring with black eyes and white pinprick pupils that glowed.

"Uh Metro?"

"Yeeees?"

"Close your door now."

"I don't see Chica, are you sure-"

"DO IT."

"Ok, ok, sorry. There it's closed." Metro said as the door slammed shut. "Why did you want me to close it?"

Daddy showed him the corner camera. "Yikes, how are his eyes like that?"

Daddy flipped to see the stupid fox peeking out of the curtains once again. He wasn't going to catch them off guard. Not this time.

"Looks like Freddy is moving once again," Metro said as he heard the laughing of the bear as it moved.

"Where is it this time?" Sully wondered.

Daddy switched cameras until he landed on the restrooms. He saw Freddy's glowing eyes as he stared from the inside of the restroom. "Found him. He's in the Restroom."

"Which one?" Metro piped up.

"Ummmm, girls."

"Wow, I didn't know Freddy Fazfuck was a peeping tom!" Sully exclaimed.

Metro laughed as shut his door to recover from his sides hurting.

"Wait a second, they are all back at the stage!"

"What?"

The clock ringed 6:00 A.M. and they heard a bell ring, most likely recorded.

"Is it safe to go out?" Metro pondered.

"Only one way to find out," Sully said as he stepped out through Mobius's door.

Sully walked towards the Show Stage, and punted the side of Freddy. He didn't move. "I guess it's safe guys," Sully called. "These retards aren't going anywhere."

"Maybe their ok during the day, and bad during the night?" Metro said as he looked at Chica, who stood still as a statue.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mobius said as he slapped Bonnie's face.

"Maybe we should turn them back on, Foxy said he doesn't have any idea what happens at night. Maybe if we tell him, we could figure it out," Daddy said while pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Well, I guess we could give it a shot," Metro said as he stepped pf the stage and pulled out a chair of his own.

"Might as well," Sully said while he stepped off the Show stage.

The group headed back towards the office, and hit the button to activate the show. They headed to the Show Stage and they watched as the prerecorded announcer introduced the animatronics.

Freddy was the first to speak._ "Heya pals! What happened while we were out?"_

"You mean you don't remember any of last night?" Metro said as he sat back down in the chair.

Freddy shook his head. _"No. As I said before, we shut down during the night."_

"Well for shutting down, you four tried to kill us!" Metro hissed angrily.

Chica gasped and shook her head_. "Oh no! I would never hurt someone! Ever! Please believe us!"_ Chica said while burying her face in her hands (wings?).

"I believe them for now," Daddy said. "Take it easy on them.

"Take it easy? They tried to kill us!" Metro said a little too loudly.

"Calm down, it's not their fault. It must be something in their programming."

"Well, now what?"

"_Well pallys, maybe we should it in the past,"_ Bonnie vouched.

"Maybe we should or shouldn't. I'm going to bed," Metro announced, going back to the office.

"Well, we all stayed up, we all need rest," Daddy said as they turned to go to the office.

**12 straight hours of sleeping later…..**

"Ack," Metro said, clutching his head. "My head hurts like hell."

"Oh you'll live, stop whining."

"Oh geez," Mobius exclaimed. "It's almost 12:00 again…"

"Well we did eat pizza and walk around for 6 hours after we got up," Metro said.

"Everyone get back to the office,"

"Ok, everyone take their positions from last time," Daddy said grabbing the camera.

Both Mobius and Metro shut their doors, after Daddy tinkered with the wiring to give them all the power.

"Finally, an easy night," Metro sighed.

The phone started ringing, and Freddy's song played.

"The phone works!" Metro cried.

Sully grabbed the phone, and immediately the phone spurted out the jumbled low mixed words.

The windows of the office shattered, and the doors flew open.

This is what you called Five Rounds at Freddy's.

"We're screwed."

"Guys, we're gonna have to split up around the pizzeria." Daddy informed the group.

"I'll go down in the basement," Metro said, jumping down the hole in the office.

"I'll take the vents," Daddy said, turning to the kitchen.

"I'll go with Daddy," Mobius announced, and turned to follow Daddy.

"Guess I'll go with Metro then," Sully muttered to himself, and jumped down the hole to follow Metro.

Daddy flattened against the wall as Bonnie passed by him into the kitchen, trotting in.

Daddy took the opportunity to get into the vents, with Mobius following.

**Meanwhile….**

"Quick hide! It's the chicken!" Sully whispered to Metro, and they watched as Chica walked by, twitching and making low noises under its clanking.

"Wait a second. Hey, Sully give me a hand!" Metro said.

"Why? What's up?"

"Look at those tanks, we can climb onto them!"

Metro and Sully quickly jogged over to the tanks and Metro boosted Sully up, and Sully pulled Metro up.

"I don't think those things can jump," Metro explained. Sully nodded in understanding.

They waited and saw Bonnie wander in, and saw Metro and Sully. Bonnie ran over to the tanks making a strange moaning noise.

Bonnie tried to jump up, but he barely got above 1 foot. He jumped and tried to pull himself up, but was quickly introduced to Sully and Metro's boots. He tumbled down, and waltzed away in shame after being taunted at by them.

"This is actually working," Metro exclaimed happily.

"I wonder how Daddy and Mobius are doing," Sully wondered out loud.

**Back on the top floor…..**

Mobius quickly behind some boxes, and Daddy hiding behind the curtain. They watched as Foxy hunted for them.

"_Come out matey, me promise it won't hurt lads!"_ the fox said darkly.

After he finally wandered off, they headed towards the vents once more, only to be almost spotted by Chica. They flattened themselves against the wall as Chica passed by. All Chica had to do was look to the right, and they would be screwed. Chica started turning to the right until…..

_Nigga bitch nigga nigga….._ It was Metro's MP3 player, he still had in on speaker, and it was still in the office. It had the song at full volume.

Chica turned to walk to the office, and Mobius and Daddy took that chance to get to the vents once more.

"That was closer then I would've liked," Daddy said as he slumped down for a minute break.

"Well, thanks to Metro's stupid ipod thing, the chicken didn't get us," Mobius added.

Chica walked towards the office intending to find out what that horrible noise was. Metro's MP3 still kept going in his backpack, Chica lumbered over, only to trip over the backpack and fall face first into the hole.

"Oh great, there's Chica," Metro muttered as the chicken wandered in and spotted them.

Chica made a beeline towards the tanks, and tried to hop up. She couldn't even grab the ledge of the tanks, but she was persistent. She kept trying to get up on the tanks and even managed to grab on the ledge, and quickly tried to pull herself up.

She was kicked down by Metro and Sully, and she fell.

Metro and Sully laughed at the pathetic sight.

Embarrassed, Chica went up to the top floor using the basement stairs in the back.

**Top floor once more…**

Daddy had to retreat of the vents thanks to Bonnie being persistent.

He walked and froze when he heard a voice.'

"_Ahoy there, matey. Where do ya think your goin'?"_ Foxy hissed from behind Daddy.

Foxy turned and saw Mobius following Daddy, and saw he was closer. Foxy put his eyepatch down, and charged and screeched.

Mobius froze, and was about to be caught, if Daddy didn't shove him out of the way.

Foxy was going to fast, he sped right by Daddy and Mobius and hit one of the stalls in the girls restroom.

Daddy peeked in, and saw Foxy had made a huge dent that was shaped exactly like the Fox himself.

Foxy was still stuck in the side of the stall.

Mobius and Daddy retreated, and got out of the restroom and was chased away by Chica.

Something caught Daddy's eye, and saw an emergency exit. It was closed and locked during the night, but all doors unlocked during the day.

"Well, at least now I know where to escape when it hits 6," Daddy muttered to himself.

**Hours later….** They all heard the familiar chiming of the bell, and everyone made a beeline to the office to grab their stuff, and get the hell out.

"Well that was… interesting," Metro commented as they piled into Daddy's RV.

"More interesting than the swamp," Mobius said.

"Well we got out, we need to find an actual safe place now," Daddy said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Well, whatever fate throws at us, we'll be ready."

**Ahaha! That took 2 weeks about to write, this is my pal Sully's Christmas present! And to my other buddies! I wonder, where will they go next? DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**


End file.
